User talk:BelieveInMagic814
Welcome To My Talkpage ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:07, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 14:32, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Done. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:03, August 23, 2014 (UTC) That was pretty much to ask for as I don't think you can edit 3 articles per time. Plus that I remembered you had already asked for ep 620 -.-... And in fact, I'm going to be offline as I have business now. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:36, August 23, 2014 (UTC) All those 3 episodes unlocked. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, you'd better be hurry for those, as I'm on a rush. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:54, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Also note that I have edit that page! Please remember to not use bold words for characters which I did a major clean up! Soaf (talk) 15:54, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Ok, Just a notice that I rewatching 622 on VK to ensure that all characters are there. Soaf (talk) 16:02, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Well mostly I haven't seen RoseXinh rejected it but I guess so since they must have possible VAs. I not so sure if Sam Rigel (Nickelodeon) is all of them excludes Alfea's Champions but it possibly. Mirko Mazzanti may be too but who knows, it unconfirmed. Soaf (talk) 16:31, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Mostly yes I guess. Psst.. Do you know who the Original/Italian Sirenix Book voice actress is? And I nearly finished! Look like another clean-up of bold words for 623! lol!. Soaf (talk) 16:40, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Hmm... Thanks. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:55, August 24, 2014 (UTC) No, they don't need infoboxes. Not all the things need infoboxes. Just do for some necessary ones. Too minor ones, like the Beast of the Depths, Flying Basilisk, such, no need to. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:49, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Search on the searching bar of this wiki! Community message also mentioned about that. Where are you falling to now? From the moon -_-? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:14, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Any episode articles ranked as A, please tell me to lock them. Thanks! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokie. Thanks ;)! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 00:03, August 31, 2014 (UTC) 622 & 623 are unlocked. The 3rd movie should not be unlocked at this moment. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:28, September 6, 2014 (UTC)